Nuit de fièvre
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Dean est son grand frère. Son confident. Son amant aussi. Toujours présent. Mais aujourd'hui le temps est devenu son pire ennemi.


_**Disclaimer: **_La série appartient à son créateur Eric Kripke, tout comme que je n'ai évidemment rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing: **_Dean/Sam n_n, donc logiquement **une relation incestueuse** avec un pitit passage aromatisé au citron ^^ _( Après ça plaît ou ça plait pas é_è )_

_**Ndla:**__ Quand j'ai pas la pêche, rien ne vaut du Eths à fond les ballons. Et d'habitude, ça m'inspire bien aussi =D Pis c'est carrément abusé parce que moi aussi suis malade et que j'ai pas de grand frère attentionné alors je vais me contenter de l'empeluché de service, j'ai nommé Timothé, ma souris depuis mes cinq piges :p _

_Oki j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

_[ Petit spoil saison 3 ]_

* * *

C'est une nuit du début d'automne, une nuit de pleine lune.

Allongé sur le ventre, une de ses jambes emmêlée dans le drap qui recouvre de moitié son corps nu, Sam esquisse un sourire quand il sent une main douce se poser sur son front.

« J'ai plus de fièvre tu sais? Souffle-t-il, les yeux fermés.

- Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller.

- Je dormais pas. »

Il soulève les paupières et relève la tête pour regarder son aîné dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce.

« Viens. »

La main se retire et Sam se déplace, laissant son frère se coucher à ses côtés avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Il enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou et respire son odeur, apaisé.

Quelques secondes.

Avant qu'il ne se rappelle que dans un peu moins de six mois, Dean ne sera plus là. _Plus là. _Sam embrasse la peau tendre. _Plus là._ Un autre baiser, plus appuyé. _Dean ne sera plus là. _Ses lèvres remontent.

« Arrête Sam. »

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoute pas. Ne veux pas l'écouter. Ses mains vagabondent à leur guise sur l'épiderme du corps chaud qu'il aime, y déclenchant une série de frissons. Puis il se retrouve sur le dos sans l'avoir vu venir, ses poignets bloqués de chaque côtés de sa tête par deux mains fermes.

« Arrête, répète Dean d'une voix douce, presque un murmure. Pas comme ça.

- Alors comment? »

Sam se dégage. Un peu trop brusquement. Il se redresse pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, lui tournant le dos.

« Dis-moi comment Dean, il ne te fallait pas de raison particulière _avant_. »

L'aîné ferme un instant les yeux. Avant qu'il ne pense l'avoir perdu à jamais, non effectivement, il n'avait pas besoin d'une raison pour le désirer. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

« Sammy. » Appelle-t-il.

Mais seul un silence buté lui répond. Soupirant, il avance doucement à tâtons et se glisse dans son dos, une jambe de part et d'autre de ses hanches, ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Si son frère ne le repousse pas, il n'en frémit pas moins à son contact.

« J'en ai envie, assure le plus âgé. Mais pour toi. Pas pour me prouver que je suis toujours là. »

Il mord doucement sa peau fine et Sam se rappelle une autre après-midi de fièvre, l'année de ses dix-sept ans.

...

_Dean insère doucement l'embout du thermomètre électrique dans l'oreille de son frère endormi, l'enclenche et le retire quelques secondes plus tard. 39°7._

_« Merde. »_

_Une grippe en plein mi-octobre. Quoi d'étonnant au final? Sauf qu'il a fallut que son cadet tombe malade alors que leur père s'est absenté la veille pour ne revenir que dans deux jours au plus tard. Ok, rien de grave lui a dit le médecin qui est passé le matin même. Du moment qu'il réagisse bien au traitement et son p'tit frère sera bientôt sur pieds. _

_Ouais. 39°7 quand même. _

_« Merde. » Répète le jeune homme dans un soupir._

_Il repose le thermomètre sur la table de chevet et reprend le gant humide qu'il a posé sur le front brûlant de Sam pour le remouiller dans la bassine d'eau froide posée à ses pieds. Et tandis qu'il l'essore, une idée vient de lui traverser l'esprit. Un souvenir plutôt. De lui, malade et de son père réglant la température de la douche avant de le pousser non sans douceur à l'intérieur pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Ça avait été une douche parce qu'à ce moment, il n'y avait eut que ce luxe. _

_Mais que lui avait dit John déjà? Que le bain était pas mal aussi, mieux même. Comme pour la douche, suffit de régler la température deux degrés en dessous de celle du malade et faire baisser la fièvre lentement. Il regarde son frère frissonner, son corps dévêtu recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur sous le drap qui le couvre. _

_Ok, il essaye. _

_« Mais si ta fièvre monte encore ou ne baisse pas, c'est l'hôpital. » Souffle Dean pour lui-même en repositionnant le gant frais sur le front brûlant. _

_Puis il se dirige directement à la salle de bain et ouvre le robinet, satisfait de pouvoir régler la température de l'eau. Une fois le niveau assez haut, il retourne dans la chambre et retire le draps et le gant de son frère qui gémit dans son sommeil. _

_« Sam? » L'appelle-t-il en le secouant doucement. _

_Un grognement lui répond suivi d'un froncement de sourcils bien que ce dernier garde les yeux clos._

_« Tu peux te lever? Tu vas prendre un bon bain, ça va te faire du bien. »_

_Sam ouvre un œil, à demi assommé et essaye de se redresser, grimaçant quand ses courbatures le rappellent à l'ordre. Ce qu'il déteste être malade. Ce qu'il déteste avoir mal partout. En silence, Dean se penche, passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'aide à se relever. _

_Bordel, il a l'impression de sentir davantage la chaleur fiévreuse de son corps une fois qu'il est contre lui. Ouais. Un bon bain et ça ira mieux. _

_Ils arrivent à la salle d'eau et sans un mot, Sam se détache de son aîné, fait glisser son boxer sur ses hanches - se foutant à cette seconde comme de son premier biberon d'être nu devant son frère - avant de rentrer dans l'eau accueillante du bain. Il frissonne de nouveau mais s'y enfonce. Si ça peut l'aider à se sentir mieux alors amen. _

_Et putain ouais, ça fait du bien. _

_Il tourne ensuite la tête vers son grand frère qu'il semble surprendre à secouer doucement la tête, une légère teinte rouge aux joues. _

_« Dean? Ça va pas? »_

_Ce dernier se crispe une seconde avant d'esquisser un sourire en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. _

_« Si, t'en fais pas, le rassure-t-il. C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça. _

_- T'as eu une super bonne idée. _

_- J'en ai toujours, assure l'aîné en tendant une main qui se glisse sur sa nuque pour masser la peau douce comme il sait si bien le faire._

_- Vantard, soupire Sam en fermant les yeux sous la caresse._

_- En attendant, ça te dérange pas trop, se moque son frère._

_- Nan. »_

_Surtout pas quand une sensation de bien-être commence à décrisper peu à peu ses membres endoloris. Bon ok. C'est peut-être pas tout à fait ça. Sa tête tourne encore, la nausée n'est pas loin mais n'empêche que le début n'est pas mal. _

_Un gémissement s'échappe alors de ses lèvres._

_Et la main de Dean se crispe au même moment. _

_Ce dernier la retire et se lève, faisant craquer involontairement ses genoux. _

_« Je vais te laisser, souffle-t-il dans un sourire qu'il espère léger. _

_- Dean attend, demande l'adolescent en agrippant son avant bras. Je… »_

_Il se mord la lèvre, encore étourdi d'avoir été tiré de sa bulle de douceur, pas sûr non plus de comprendre la réaction de son aîné. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille. _

_« Reste. _

_- Sam je suis pas sûr que…_

_- S'il te plaît. »_

_Il desserre sa prise et l'attire lentement à lui, se redressant mieux. Dean déglutit silencieusement quand il comprend l'invitation non formulée. Il en crève d'envie mais… Et merde, pourquoi faut-il que son p'tit frère lui fasse ses yeux de chiot battu? _

_« Ok, soupire-t-il en retirant d'abord son tee-shirt. Pousses-toi. »_

_Bon il peut le faire. Une fois nu à son tour, il se glisse derrière Sam en fermant quelques secondes les yeux et s'efforce de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la chaleur agréable du bain. Puis sans attendre, ses mains viennent se poser à la base de sa nuque pour reprendre le massage. _

_Une éternité plus tard, Dean sourit quand il constate que le front du plus jeune qui s'est finalement endormi contre son torse semble moins brûlant. Bon. Au moins, l'avoir contre lui au prix de maints efforts de concentration l'aura aidé à quelque chose. Premier point: cette putain de fièvre a baissée. Deuxième point: son sommeil est moins agité. _

_Le jeune homme rejette sa tête en arrière et soupire. De toutes les choses qu'il a appris à admettre et accepter - comme la découverte de sa bisexualité à dix-huit ans - le fait de désirer son petit frère est très, très loin derrière. Le pire c'est qu'il est incapable de savoir comment et quand c'est arrivé. _

_C'est juste que. _

_Certes Sam reste son p'tit frère. Il l'aime comme tel. Le protège, le charrie, adore l'entendre rire… Mais une part de lui-même le voudrait lui. Tout simplement. _

_« Et merde. »_

_Bon en attendant, il serait tant qu'ils sortent tous les deux et retournent au lit non? _

_« Sammy? Chuchote l'aîné en se redressant tant bien que mal. On va se coucher. »_

_Réveillé par le mouvement, ce dernier acquiesce en silence et se lève, heureux de se sentir mieux qu'il y a quelques heures. Il saisit deux serviettes pliées sur l'étagère en dessous du lavabo et en tend une à son frère qui vient de l'imiter. _

_Cinq minutes plus tard, il se fond dans les draps pour sombrer aussitôt. _

_[ ... ]_

_Perdu dans les brumes d'un demi-sommeil, Sam sent quelque chose s'introduire dans son oreille suivi d'un soupir de soulagement. Il s'apprête à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les bras de Morphée quand la main de son frère écarte des mèches de cheveux rebelles de son visage, caresse le contour de sa mâchoire et se perd un instant dans son cou avant de se retirer. _

_Il se rappelle alors la veille et les gestes autant doux que réconfortants de Dean qui l'ont aidé à se détendre au point de s'endormir dans ses bras. _

_Et bordel qu'il y était bien._

_..._

Sortant de ses pensées, Sam tourne la tête pour cueillir un baiser. Les mains de son aîné semblent être partout sur son corps quand il l'incite à s'allonger dans les draps frais.

« Je suis là p'tit frère. » Souffle la voix rauque de Dean à son oreille.

Qu'il entreprend ensuite de mordiller.

Des frissons glissent alors sur sa peau et le plus jeune se perd de nouveau. Du moment que se soit avec son frère, qu'importe le reste du monde. Et qu'importe qu'entre eux, il ne s'agit que d'amour fraternel saupoudré d'une bonne dose de désir.

Il n'a d'ailleurs pas été long à comprendre le trouble de son frère face à lui après cette fameuse après-midi. Puis ils avaient parlés. Une fois passé la surprise pour l'un et la gêne pour l'autre, ils avaient réussi à mettre des mots dessus.

_Inceste. _

Le premier en tête de liste. Marqué et souligné en rouge. Synonyme de tellement de choses.

Sam en est conscient.

Et plus encore à cette seconde quand le corps souple de Dean s'empale sur lui, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Quand perdu au plus profond de l'antre chaude de sa chair, il se redresse pour l'encercler de ses bras avant d'amorcer le premier mouvement.

Et tandis que les draps se froissent, que leurs peaux glissent l'une sur l'autre, que leurs souffles rauques se mêlent et que leurs deux corps imbriqués se lient une énième fois, _plus rien ne compte. _

[ … ]

La respiration de Dean est calme, régulière et apaisante. La tête posée sur son torse, pile à l'endroit du cœur dont il peut entendre les battements, son petit frère finit par fermer les yeux à son tour.

Il reste quelques heures avant que l'aube ne se lève.

Quelques heures de répit.

Sam commence doucement à glisser.

_Je te laisserai pas Dean. Hors de question. _


End file.
